You & I
by CultivatedTaste
Summary: A 10part drabble piece about Goku and Chi-Chi and the things they endure after his resurrection. Extremely sappy. Each chapter is 150words or less.
1. Chapter 1

_You & I _

_By: SimplyExquisite_

* * *

><p><em>He's back, he's really back,<em> she thought as she sautéed the onions she planned to use for dinner. _In a way I should be thankful to Majin Buu. It was because of him that Goku was given another chance at life._

Chi-Chi smiled as she hummed and continued to chop and mix the ingredients for dinner. A dinner fit for a king; her king; Goku.

Just the thought of him made her stomach flutter with butterflies and her smile intensified.

"Hey Chi-Chi, is dinner ready yet?" Goku called as he and the boys walked into the house from fishing.

"Almost."

_Yeah, it's good to have him back. _She thought happily.

* * *

><p>Final word Count: 110 words<p>

This is my first drabble and first time publishing for the DBZ archive. I hope I do okay. So please, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another piece to this.**

* * *

><p><em><span>You &amp; I<span>_

_By: SimplyExquisite_

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi lay awake in the darkness staring up at the ceiling. She could feel her husband's soft breaths beside her as he snored away without a care. She smiled.<p>

Two weeks had already passed since he had returned alive from the fight with Majin Buu and they had been rebuilding their relationship the entire time.

_He and Goten are getting along perfectly, _Chi-Chi thought as she raised a hand to rest on that of her husband's. _And Gohan is happier than ever with his father back._

She sighed in content as she took in Goku's scent; pine and rain water. It was soothing to her and to have it by her side again meant the world to the middle aged woman.

_I wish we can stay like this forever._ Chi-Chi thought closing her eyes finally. _Stay like this without a care in the world from now on. I'd like that._

* * *

><p>Final Word Count: 150 words<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating for a while. Got busy with school. Anyways, here's another update.**

_You & I_

_By: SimplyExquisite_

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi stood at the counter beating the batter for the cake.<p>

_Thirty-five years old, _Chi-Chi thought shaking her head. _He's only thirty-five years old and already he's been dead twice and seen more than a 60 year old man would. _

"Chi-Chi is that cake I smell," the object of her thoughts asked as he walked into the kitchen and took a whiff.

"Yes, Goku it is," she said continuing to churn the batter. "Now go on out with the boys so that I can finish the preparations for tonight."

"Alright," Goku said turning on his heel and walking out the kitchen. "Can't wait to taste the cake; but is there some kind of special occasion tonight or something?"

_I knew he would forget our anniversary but I never thought he would forget his own birthday, _Chi-Chi thought laughing. "Of course Goku, it's your birthday."

"Oh, cool!"

Chi-Chi shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Word Count: 150words<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_You & I_

_By: SimplyExquisite_

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi sat looking at the old photo album smiling at each of the pictures. All the years they had spent together were documented in this one book and gazing at each photograph brought back fond memories for the middle aged woman.<p>

_I remember this,_ Chi-Chi thought as she turned the page and landed on a photo of herself and Goku, him holding her in his arms. _It was right before the Cell Games._

Pain struck her heart as memories of the seven years she spent alone with her children flooded her mind. How they had needed him back then.

_But he's back now,_ she chided herself while turning her head and looking out the window where Goku was training with Gohan and Goten – much to her displeasure but she'd let it go for now. It was summer vacation and Gohan and Goten didn't have any school work to do.

_Goku,_ she thought smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Word Count: 153words<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_You & I_

_By: SimplyExquisite_

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi walked through the crowded aisles at the market place close by Mount Paozu followed closely by Goku who was staring at all the food.<p>

Chi-Chi smiled as she shook her head, _He'll never change._

'Hey Chi-Chi, can we go home and get something to eat now, I'm hungry," Goku suddenly said making Chi-Chi shake her head again.

_See what I mean, _she thought to herself before turning to her husband. "Not now Goku, there is more that I need to get before we can leave. Then when we get home I'll make you enough food to feed an army."

"Alright!" he cheered happily as that big old Son grin etched its way into his silhouette.

Chi-Chi once again shook her head. _Nope, never going to change._

* * *

><p><strong>Final Word Count: 127words<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_You & I_

_By: SimplyExquisite_

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi sat in the living room stitching up one of Goku's gi shirts. The boys had a very rough workout resulting in torn up clothing.<p>

_We're at peace and they still decide to train half taking each other's heads off,_ she thought shaking her head as she continued her stitching. _But I did miss doing this when he was dead._

Glancing out the kitchen window, she saw her husband and the boys lying in the grass close by the trees. A smile creased her lips upwards as she let the gi rest in her lap.

_They look happy, _she thought continuing to watch them before she picked up the gi again and continued patching it up. _I don't think I'll ever get tired of this._

* * *

><p><strong>Final Word Count: 125 words<strong>

**I apologize for not updating sooner guys. I have been very busy with college essays and other school related things that I have hardly had time to write. But it looks like things are slowing down so I'll be update again soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**There is no excuse as to why I'm so late besides school. But here is another chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><span>You &amp; I<span>_

_By: SimplyExquisite_

* * *

><p>Smells of dish detergent and bleach filled the house. Chi-Chi sat up on her knees and glanced at her freshly cleaned kitchen as she wiped sweat from her brow with the back of her sleeve.<p>

"They had to make the biggest mess of the century," she commented to herself as she stood and headed out of the kitchen; bucket in tow.

What had happened was that Goku, Gohan, and Goten had the bright idea to make her breakfast for Mother's day which ended in them destroying the kitchen and Chi-Chi coming close to having a heart attack. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the kitchen.

_It's the thought that counts, _she reminded herself as she dumped the water out of the bucket. _I guess I can't be too mad at them._

She smiled as she stepped back inside the house, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Word Count: 147words<strong>

**This story is sure to be finished soon. I go on Christmas break soon and I will be able to start my full length story shortly afterthisiscompleted.**


	8. Chapter 8

_You & I_

_By: SimplyExquisite_

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi whimpered in her sleep; the dream felt so real.<p>

"Goku," she cried out; eyes springing opened taking in the darkness.

She began to hyperventilate until the feeling of strong arms wrapping around her body made itself known.

"Chi," a quiet voice whispered into her ear. "Is something wrong, you called my name?"

It was Goku.

Chi-Chi felt relief wash over her entire person as she confirmed that her bad dream was just that; a really bad dream, "It was just a nightmare."

"You're alright now though, right," Goku asked. She nodded; her ebony hair tickling the bare skin of his chest lightly, "Great."

He released her as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple before lying back down on his pillow. Chi-Chi soon followed, snuggling up on his chest as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Word Count: 136words<strong>

_More to come soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

_You & I_

_By: SimplyExquisite_

* * *

><p>There was a groan. Chi-Chi sighed as she rung water out of the wash cloth in her hands before walking over to Goku and placing it on his forehead. He had come down with a fever a few days ago and she was doing her best to help him feel better.<p>

"Momma, is Daddy gonna feel better soon," Goten asked as he stood by his mother's side.

"He should be fine, it's just a cold," Chi-Chi said patting him on his head before heading out the room; guiding Goten by his back.

"Oh, so he's not gonna die, right," Goten asked; hopeful.

"No," Chi-Chi said with a smile. "It's not like that heart virus he caught when your brother was younger."

"Oh good cause I don't want him to leave me," Goten said before running off as they entered the kitchen.

Chi-Chi smiled, _neither do I, Goten, neither do I._

* * *

><p><strong>Final Word Count: 150words<strong>

**The final chapter will come tomorrow. There will be a poll on my profile by the end of tonight with names of upcoming stories I am writing. You all may pick which you would like to see next. Happy reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

_You & I_

_By: SimplyExquisite_

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi smiled as she placed a hand to her chest. Goku smiled as he pulled her on to the dance floor with him. They danced together alongside Gohan and Videl who glanced their way with smiles.<p>

"Our little boy is growing up Goku," Chi-Chi said; she could feel the tears coming to her eyes.

"Yeah, you did a great job with him all those years I was gone," Goku said with a smile but it quickly fell. "I'm sorry I left you guys for so long and missed out on so much of the boys' lives."

Chi-Chi smiled, "All that matters is that you're here now, Goku. That's all I could hope for."

* * *

><p><strong>Final Word Count: 113words<strong>

**It's over. Get your votes in quickly. You're running out of time. As soon as the poll closed, I will begin work on the highest rated fic. Happy reading.**


End file.
